fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Archia Dike
Archia Dike (アーキア ディーク,Aakia Diiku) is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. She is a famous interrogator that utilizes Conjuration and Organic Link Magic for both work and battle. She is of noble standing, belonging to an upper noble house. Biography Archia was born in one of the upper noble families of Pangaea and was raised to be a proper lady befitting her status. Due to the family being loved greatly by the people and possessing a lot of property, some neighboring rivaling noble families of lower standing detested it and wanted the family's property and so, they commited crimes and made them so Archia's parents would be found guilty. When she was fifteen, her parents were already on a trial that kept for two months and everything seemed that they would be proven innocent, however, the families ended up bringing false witnesses that also claimed that her parents did wrong to the noble families and so, not only her parents were put in prison, but the families took almost all the property. What they couldn't predict was Archia taking a big amount of money and the most vast and fruitful land of her family both due to being underage and due to her parent's having already transferred them to her, with the requirement that she would be able to utilize the money and land when she would reach eighteen. Before the trial ended, the families suggested her having a guardian to take care of her until the time she was able to use her property comes. The guardian placed on her was bought by the families and tasked to make her next three years a living hell until she gives up the property bestowed on her. Despite their expectations, her will and desire for revenge were much stronger than they could ever think, enduring through numerous forms of torture until they could no longer affect her. Upon gaining her fortune, she was trained in the ways of magic for a year, in which she had tremendous power and skill, and used her powers to reveal the truth which ended up freeing her parents and bringing ruin to the lower noble families. After that, she was invited to the Sorcery Lords and she accepted it immediately and ever since, she travels the continent to help people in need via utilizing her resources and magic while also working as interrogator in cases so no more innocents will be put in jail. Appearance Archia has the appearance of a teen girl with long silver hair that almost reach her feet, soft white skin and red eyes. She is always wearing sandals, a giant lock on her abdominal region, like a chastity belt and has what appear to be large thumbscrews on her hands. Personality When not in work or in combat, Archia is a very sweet and kind person with everyone around her and many describing her having a warm and noble aura. True to that, she travels the continent and helps people in need and goes to great lengths for that, not caring at all about her well being. Like most girls her age, she is interested in love but doesn't allow herself to love anyone due to her work, in fear one would target her beloved as revenge and so she vowed to allow herself fall in love and marry only when she would stop her current work. She is happy when people show love and affection towards her due to the cruelty she has experienced and even when she rejects numerous confessions of love, she does it with teary eyes. When in work, she becomes ruthless and won't stop until the ones found lying confess the truth and she can use her magics to both determine that and torture them until they say the truth, an action she has full permission on indulging herself in. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Thanks to both her inherent talent and the torture she went through, Archia holds immense amounts of magic power. This is proved by the fact that she could create numerous contructs and use organic link on them while also creating numerous knight armors that could control with it without any visible stress. When she faced S class dark mages, her magic power felt as if their souls themselves were pinned down by immense weight. Immense Pain Tolerance: Because of the torture she underwent for three years, Archia possesses immense amounts of tolerance towards pain. When on interrogations, she would link herself with others and pierce herself with numerous needles in various parts of her body, with said process having brought many unconcious or on the verge of insanity. Mediocre Strength: As expected from her appearance, Archia is not suited at all for close combat. While her pain tolerance is top notch, her strength is that of a normal mage at best and so she relies more on her creations. =Conjuration= Conjuration (共役 Kyōyaku?) is a type of Caster Magic involving around the materialization of inanimated objects. With this magic, Archia is able to create countless objects, mainly weapons, to utilize in and out of combat. The objects she creates do not possess supernatural abilities so the only thing she can do is create objects and weapons of higher quality than normal ones and while this seems pointless, she can utilize her Organic Link with them for potent results. Known Creations * Scale: Archia gathers magic power in her hand and manifests a scale. She then links it with her target to determine whether they lie or not. * Swords: Archia gathers magic energy in her hand and creates a sword, but she was seen creating more than one and they have been desribed as sharper than normal swords. * Armor: Archia gathers magic energy and projects it around her person, ending up creating a knight armor for protection. It is more durable than normal armors and she can link it with her target so any damage inflicted on it will be felt by the target at half potency. * Chains: Archia gathers magic power in her hand and projects it outwards, creating chains to trap her target. She can link them to her target so they can follow it even when she can't have them chase it by controlling them herself. * Spears: Archia creates one or numerous spears and links them to her target so they can follow and pierce it. * Knights: Archia creates numerous knight armors and manifests swords in them. She then links them to herself in order for them to follow her thoughts not dissimilar to Dynamic Molding Magic. ='Organic Link Magic' = Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法, Seitai Rinku Mahō) Is a Caster Magic that allows user to connect both people and magic together in certain variations. Similar to that of Maguilty Sense, the user begins by creating a special linking connection between either themselves or individual people to any form of magic that they have, resulting in union that binds them together so long as the connection between them stands. It has been shown that there can be positive and negative attributes to this form of connection, in some cases if a object person connected with the magic is shown to be attacked by an opponent, the end result is that the damage that would've been taken by the user is reversed back to the opponent with twice the damage. The positive aspects allow the user to enhance their own powers using this magic, often resulting in a more powerful form that they can access when it is used. Archia is using this magic in conjuction with many of her creations for work or battle, in both cases with potent result. She can link weapons with her target so they follow it, link her target with an object like her trademark scale so the burden of their soul when lying will be reflected on it etc. Trivia & Notes * Her appearance is based on Iron Maiden Jeanne from Shaman King anime/manga series. * Her name Archia is taken from Peitharchia which is the greek personification of obedience, in her case to the law and truth. Dike is goddess of justice and the spirit of moral order and fair judgement. * Her full name when translated means Beggining of Trial. * With her fortune, she has created the Archia Orphanage where children are raised and educated so they can work in the outside world. * Spithos has taught her many things about weapon creation so she can conjure far better than normal weapons and constructs. Category:DeathGr Category:Organic Link Magic User